


Platform 5 & 3/4

by rimmeniall



Series: Silly Muggles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimmeniall/pseuds/rimmeniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry take their kids to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platform 5 & 3/4

**Author's Note:**

> (':

The smell of greasy turkey legs and rich, sugary funnel cakes permeating the air is more nauseating now than it was seven years ago. 

It could just be Harry's extreme sensitivity to any type of disgustingly unhealthy food, or all the memories the smells flood him sick with - sick with love, of course. Or maybe it's just the morning sickness that he so smugly declares (to anyone that will pretend to listen) that he is absolutely _immune_ to as the powerhouse baby making machine that he is finally kicking him off his throne of vomit-free pregnancy entitlement. 

It just might be that. But he won't admit it. Never.

The sounds of Universal are as vibrant as ever with the shrieks and squeals of excited children and adults whose hearts beat for the kid within them filling the stifling air. People are enjoying the sights and shops around them, taking pictures of each other with their hands in the air or their kids on their shoulders, goofy smiles and thumbs up displayed under the beating sun. There's happiness all around, bouncing from person to person as they gleefully skip their way through the park. And it's truly intoxicating: the life that Universal breathes into people. No matter how many times Harry comes here, he _knows_ he can always count on it to be an amazing adventure. 

A couple of kids suddenly go zooming past him, their little legs carrying them as fast as they can across the pavement and their arms flailing about, excited screeches and giggles falling from their open mouths as they try to dodge other park goers. Harry watches on in sympathy when their parents squeeze by a second later, calling out an apology to him as they chase after their rogue children through the crowd. He knows the scene all too well. He's been a victim himself of untamable children for the last three years. And frankly, he's relieved that for once it's not him.       

Another set of screeches rings through the air - a particular set that Harry knows like the back of his hand - causing him to internally sigh. He definitely spoke too soon.

He and Louis had made their devious sons walk ahead of them so they could keep an eye on them exactly for this reason. Harry sees the second that they communicate through their weird twin telepathy, sharing a look between the two that unfortunately means trouble for him and everyone else around them. They grab a hold of each others hand and sneakily glance back at their parents, clearly thinking that they wouldn't be paying any attention to them, before their little feet try to take a running start.     

"Boys!" Harry raises his voice over the noise of the crowd, successfully halting the twins in their itching escape. He levels them with a look when they turn back around, faux innocence dancing in their gleaming, green irises. "Don't you even dare think about running off," he says sternly.

"But _papa_ ," they simultaneously whine, throwing their arms up in agitation and ignoring when they accidentally hit each other. Harry raises an eyebrow at them, challenging. 

"The Hulk is right there!" Halston points behind him, his little finger ending in the opposite direction of the giant green coaster.

Holden nods next to him. "And it's daddy's _favorite_ ride," he widens his eyes and scrunches his nose, playing up the innocent card that Harry will _not_ fall for, and then promptly turns to Louis. "Right, Daddy?"

Both of them drop their faces into a pout and stare up at their other dad, waiting for him to placate them like the cool, more lenient parent that they think he is. Harry holds in a laugh and folds his arms over his chest, turning to stare at Louis as well with his chin jutted out, daring him to cave into their menacing cuteness. 

Louis' mouth opens, eyes darting between their sons and Harry. "I, um - " he stutters out, the twins' pouts deepening in an attempt to get Louis on their side and making his struggle all that more entertaining. He knows how hard it is to resist their children when they just want to give them everything in the world. But both of them know that if they don't retain some authority with them then they'll always be putty in their kid's hands.

"It _is_ my favorite ride," he agrees, glancing over at Harry with a knowing smirk. The twins start to jump up and down, slapping happily at each other, thinking that they've won him over and are about to get their way. But Louis holds up a hand, ceasing their victory dance. "But it's lunchtime. Your sister and your papa need to eat, as well as you two monsters."

Harry gives Louis' fingers a squeeze and lets out the laugh he was holding in when Halston and Holden start to groan in defeat. He feels gentle hands start to play with the soft, wispy end of his braid and turns his head to see Lydia quietly fixated on his hair, her big, blue eyes wide underneath her dark lashes curling upwards. Her feet are hugging his sides as she sits comfortably in her carrier on his back, barely even a presence in her tiny and quiet state. Unlike her brothers, who are now trying to pull on Louis' shorts towards where they wanna go, and constantly nudging Harry's belly from the inside.

She's too young to voice her opinion, but Harry knows by the displeased looks that she gives Halston and Holden whenever they're being a nuisance that she wishes she was getting a baby sister instead of another brother.

"Where to then, family?" Louis shouts, his hand slipping out of Harry's as he reaches down to wrap his arms around the twins and pull them up to sit on his hips. They giggle and wildly kick their legs out against him.  "Does the Hard Rock Cafe sound like a proper lunch?" 

Halston and Holden shriek in agreement, slapping their hands together in a sloppy high five across Louis' chest. Louis grins and shifts them in his arms, then looks over to Harry. "How about you, love?" He asks softly, glancing down at his rounding belly with warm eyes. "You guys hungry for whatever?"

"You know I can eat anything," Harry huffs, gently patting his bump.

Louis smiles at him fondly, all scrunchy faced and red cheeked. He shuffles as close as he can get with the twins on his hips and Harry's protruding tummy in the way, leaning in with pursed lips and sparkling eyes. Harry obliges - because he loves Louis and he loves his kisses - and leans forward to sweetly peck his offering lips a few times before their kids start to _ew_ between them. 

They pull apart with no shame, sticking their tongues out at the twins and blowing raspberries in their giggling faces as they head over to the Hard Rock Cafe.

Lydia remains quiet on Harry's back. He won't tell anyone that she's his favorite.

It had always been a mutual plan, even before their kids were born, that they would bring them to Universal when they were old enough. They've shared all the memories and stories that they have from here with everyone they care about - and random people on the street who are shocked into listening from a very persistent Harry. How they met, how they fell together and fell apart only to realize that they were meant to grow together in life, how their whole lives and family came to be just from this place. It was only right to share it with their children, so that it can hold a special place in their hearts now as well.

Halston and Holden had been thrilled when they told them of their holiday plans. Being the oldest, they've heard anything and everything about the theme park in their five years of living, even when their only priorities were to eat, sleep, poop and cry. They've grown a liking to the Harry Potter series and all things superheroes, following in Louis' steps by choosing Marvel over DC and just about everything else that their dad enjoys - including smothering Harry with love. 

Not that he minds that, though.

The twins are Louis through and through. From their cheeky, loving nature down to the toes on their feet; the twins are Louis' twins. Harry really only grew them for nine months. And all he got out of it was them having his eyes.

He doesn't really mind that either. Louis' _beautiful_.

Lydia on the other hand is his little princess. She's got his dark curls and his plump red lips, his soft, pale skin and chubby baby cheeks indented with playful dimples, and a wide button nose in the middle. Her eyes are all Louis, though. Big and round and bright, sparkling blue. She's a small little thing, at two years old, and not quite as out there as her brothers are. But she's perfect. All of their kids are - even the five month old baby boy growing steadily in his belly. 

Harry _really_ loves his family.

The Hard Rock Cafe is a rockin' place, brimming with colorful people and food that positively tickles Harry's nose. There's old records and instruments hanging on the walls, and a pink, 1950's classic car sitting on top of the bar in the middle of the restaurant, slowly revolving over the patrons' heads. It immediately snags the twins interest, pulling them into a run the second they spot it after setting foot through the door. Neither Harry or Louis are quick enough to grab them, and they have to spend about five minutes apologizing to the bartender after they had managed to climb on top of the bar, effectively disturbing the bar goers and their drinks in a massive spill.

It takes three lemonades and a plate of assorted fruits for the twins to finally calm down after they've been seated. Harry's sandwiched between them at the table, taking all the hits of flying juice every time they decide it's a good idea to have a mini fruit war over him while Louis sits across from them with Lydia on his lap, laughing at the sight. He would stop it, but he knows that it's useless at this point and that they should just leave them be, menaces be damned.

"How's it taste, love?" Harry asks Lydia as she shoves her fingers through her lips, watermelon squishing down her chin as she chews. She nods in answer and opens her mouth wide, waiting for Louis to feed her a forkful of mac and cheese alongside the half chewed fruit.

"What about you, babe?" Louis' eyes flicker from Lydia to Harry as he pulls the fork out of her mouth and watches fondly as Harry bites into one of his many sandwiches. "Is your buffet satisfying the little monster?" 

Holden's head shoots up from where he was playing with his food to gasp, "monster? Where?"

Louis laughs and drops the fork on his plate with a clang. "Lyddybug," he smooths back one of Lydia's flyaway curls from her forehead and shifts her on his lap. She squirms when he leans in close to her ear, nudging her cheek gently with his nose. "Who's the monster?

Lydia purses her lips in thought, her eyes slowly scanning over the table until they land on Harry. She lifts one of her hands and points a chubby finger towards Harry's belly, barely raising her soft voice to whisper over the noise of the restaurant, "baby."

Harry positively beams. He reaches across the table to grab onto her little fingers and gives them a happy squeeze, cooing and praising how smart she is.

"That's right! Good job, little love!" Louis bounces her up and down, his smile widening when she starts to squeal and giggle at the movement with her hand still captured in Harry's. It's the cutest thing to watch, how Louis is with their daughter. The playful, roughhousing tone he has with the twins always softens when he turns to Lydia - his relentless tickles becoming gentle touches and soft caresses, his teasing banter switching to sweet kisses and tender fingers through her curls that always lulls her to sleep. She's his baby girl, has been since the day they found out that their little bean on the sonogram was indeed the princess they so desperately dreamed for. And now with another boy being added to the family, Louis' been extra attached to daddy's little girl.

"Daddy?" Halston pipes up, tearing Louis' attention away from where he was watching Lydia squirm happily on his bouncing knee. He quirks an eyebrow in question at their son's inquiring face, prompting him to ask what has him looking so concerned. "Why didn't you get a hot dog?"

Louis chuckles. "Not a very big fan of em, are I?"

"But," Halston's face scrunches up in confusion, "but the last time we were at Uncle Niall's he made us hot dogs, and he told us that you _love_  hot dogs. 'Specially papa's hot dogs! And that you eat them all the time!" He stammers out quickly, causing both Louis and Harry to choke on air.

"He _what_ \- " Harry manages between coughs, his voice on the edge of shrieking. But Halston carries on like it's nothing.

"And I always eat what I love," he picks up a piece of fruit from his plate and happily waves it around. "See! I _love_ fruit, and I'm eating it right now!"

Harry glances over at his husband in disbelief, his mouth hanging wide open. Louis looks about two seconds away from flying back over to the UK to throttle Niall. And if it weren't for their tiny daughter sitting on his lap he'd probably be flipping tables.

"You're never seeing Niall again," he amends, and both the twins groan unhappily.

" _Dad_ \- " they both start to whine, but Harry intervenes before they can get any further with a slap of his palm to the table.

"Who's ready to go ride the Hogwarts Express?"

***

The twins finally become distracted enough to settle down as they watch the animations moving along the window of the Hogwarts Express car they were seated in. They're pointing out everything they recognize from the movies, gasping loudly when Fred and George Weasley pop up on their brooms over the train tracks along with the flying car and keeping busy enough to let Harry and Louis relax for a few minutes. Lydia's eyes are slowly drooping, being lulled to sleep by the heavy bumps of the train drifting over the tracks as she stuffs her face into Louis' stomach.

All of their kids are as calm as they're gonna get right now - except for their baby boy.

As soon as the train started bumping along the tracks the baby had woken up from his slumber at the sudden motion and began to wildly wiggle around in Harry's belly. He had been unmoving all day, a rarity it seems when it comes to Louis' offspring, but Harry doesn't mind. He loves to feel their baby.

Louis' gaze drifts over to Harry when he slips a hand underneath his shirt, smoothing his palm over the lower part of his belly. "Y'alright, love?" He asks.

"Mhmm," Harry hums, continuing to rub over the tiny jabs to his stomach. "Somebody just seems to be a little irritated from all the movement."

"Or maybe he just wanted to join the fun," Louis teases. He shifts Lydia in his arms and reaches across the compartment to place his palm next to Harry's on his belly, lightly scratching his fingertips over Harry's shirt. His eyes scrunch up fondly when a hard kick presses against his hand and Harry nearly melts. 

The ride finally slows to a stop, ending with Hagrid waving them into the station from the animated window and causing the twins to let out excited screams. They nearly bowl over the ride attendant when the doors open, squeezing their way past Harry and Louis as their energy suddenly kicks back in at the excitement of more magical things ahead of them. Harry sighs in exasperation and lets Louis shout at their disappearing backs as he helps Harry up from his seat with one hand, the other clutching a sleepy Lydia to his chest. She doesn't even make a move at the loud noise, being so used to it by now. 

When they step off of the train Harry breathes a sigh of relief at the sight of the twins waiting patiently for them at the entrance to Hogsmeade, not having wandered off too far without them because they know better. They're smart boys, being Harry's children and all. He's not smug. Just proud.

"Alright you twin terrors, come hold your sister's hands so I can hold your papa's," Louis calls to them. He bends down and gently sets Lydia on her feet in front of him, placing her small hands in each of her brothers when Halston and Holden happily run over to her. He looks over his shoulder at Harry from his bent position and exchanges a knowing smirk with him. Both of them know full well that if they have the duty of being in charge of their baby sister then the twins can't get up to any trouble. It's a sneaky tactic on their part, but it works. They know what they're dealing with, since the twins have been troublesome before they were even born.

_"Look at that chubby belly!" Ella remarks as she pulls her chair up next to where Harry's laying back against the examination table, his shirt rolled up to his chest and protruding belly on display. "You lads have got yourself one eagerly growing baby in there," she teases._

_"I think I'm feeding them too much," Harry pouts, sliding his palm across the top of his exposed bump, "they are quite big for being only this far along, aren't they?"_

_Ella hums and reaches behind her for the ultrasound gel. "You're - what, eighteen weeks now?"_

_"Eighteen weeks and four days," Louis pipes in proudly. He scoots his own chair as close to the examining table as he can get and puts his hand over Harry's on top of his belly, beaming. "We get to find out the gender today, yeah?"_

_"Yes, Louis," Ella chuckles, "you're finally getting the answer that you want to the question you've asked me at every single appointment now." She pops the cap of the gel open and bats their hands away from Harry's bump so she can squirt it onto his skin. Her other hand grabs for the transducer wand, bringing it out and hovering it over Harry's belly as she quirks an eyebrow at the two of them. "Ready?"_

_They both chorus an excited 'yes!' and watch the screen with wide eyes as it comes to life with a grainy black and white shot of their baby. It's still so surreal - the fact that they're seeing their baby right there for the third time. That they're even_ having _one. A big one at that, a really really big -_

_"Oh, wow," Ella gasps, squinting at the sonogram. Harry and Louis both snap their heads towards her._

_"What,_ what _? Is something wrong?" Louis shoots up out of his chair, frantic. He starts to pull at his hair. "I knew there was something wrong, Haz, we should have come in the second you started complaining about your immense back pains. Fuck, I'm such an idiot, fu - "_

_"Louis!" Harry darts a hand out to smack his husband in the chest, cutting off his distressed rambling. He turns back to Ella who's still staring at the picture of their squirming baby with her mouth hanging open and her eyes flitting back and forth across the screen. He wishes he could feel their little one moving. Soon, though. "Ella," he smacks Louis again when he starts to incessantly mumble 'shit' under his breath, "can you please tell us what's going on before you give Louis an aneurysm?"_

_Ella's mouth suddenly pulls up into a wide smile. She shakes her head, letting a few fond giggles fill up the tense room. "What a cheeky little monkey."_

_Harry huffs, getting more anxious by the second. "Ella, please - "_

_"There's a reason why you're so big already, Harry," she interrupts, her smile growing. Harry and Louis exchange confused looks at her sudden mood change, not quite sure what her outburst could mean, if it's good or bad._

_"You see this," she points to something on the sonogram that looks like an extra appendage attached to their baby, making them look twice as big as what they should  normally be. Harry immediately starts to panic, thinking that he accidentally grew a human with three arms instead of two when Ella outlines the figure for them more clearly. "This cheeky little one here has been hiding from us behind their sibling this whole time," she exclaims happily, clapping her hands when Harry and Louis' mouths drop open in shock. "Congratulations, you're having twins!"_

_Louis chokes out a sob and scrambles to grab ahold of Harry's hand. "Twins?!"_

_Ella squeals. "Yes! Look," she maneuvers the wand around Harry's belly and presses down over a particular spot. The black and white blob on the sonogram screen doubles, showing a clear picture of what appears to be two baby shapes instead of just one, the babies seemingly wrapped around one another in an embrace._

_"Oh my god," Harry squeezes Louis' fingers, tears quickly welling up in his eyes. "Louis, we're having_ twins _."_

 _"Do you know the genders?" Louis blurts out when he composes himself enough. There are tears building in his eyes as well, and Harry just can't believe it._ Twins _._

_"Let's see here.." Ella scans the sonogram, her face scrunching up in concentration as she continues to glide the wand over Harry's bump. "They're definitely sharing a placenta, so they will be identical, but - "_

_Harry's heart gives a heavy thump in his chest. "But?"_

_Ella laughs. "It looks like you have a couple of troublemakers on your hands, boys. They really don't want us to see what their bits and pieces are."_

_Louis lets out a snort and lifts Harry's hand up to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss to his fingers. "Sorry," he shrugs, not sorry at all. Harry can't even find it in himself to care that their babies already seem to have some of Louis' more cheeky characteristics to them. He loves them so much._

_"That's okay," he smiles at the sonogram of their little beans and then at Louis, letting the tears finally bubble over. "We're having twins."_

And it works. The twins don't run off or try to cause any raucous, keeping a slow and steady pace while they lead Lydia around so her not-quite-steady-yet baby legs don't make her stumble or fall. She's getting the hang of it more and more every day that Louis doesn't coddle her as much, since they both know how much of Harry she has in her. But Harry's skeptical that the "my baby girl will stay a baby forever if I have anything to say about it" typical dad attitude that takes over any father when it comes to their first daughter growing up has quickly invaded his husband's parenting behavior when he's not looking.  _  
_

He can't lie and say that he hasn't been acting the same way either, though.

The sun has gotten a bit more stifling as the day has worn on, now heavily beating down on Harry's already burnt nose and cheeks as they make their way through Hogsmeade. He pulls at his shirt collar and tries to cool off his sweating chest by fanning the material over his skin, starting to regret the thick cotton band t-shirt he chose to wear over the new silk button-down maternity shirt that Gemma and Lottie bought for him the last time they went out shopping together. It definitely would have been the better choice now that he thinks about it, with the way that his t-shirt is beginning to cling uncomfortably to his belly the more his skin overheats. His baby bump is nothing compared to how big he was at five months with the twins, being quite on the smaller side like he was with Lydia, so his slightly baggier band shirt had seemed like a good idea at the time. But with the way the weather has been getting increasingly hotter every day they spend here in Florida, he thinks him and Louis may have underestimated the Florida climate during the summertime.   

They make a stop at Honeydukes after the twins furiously beg to try some bogey flavored Bertie Bott's, insisting that they'll probably taste ten times better than their own boogers with concerning enthusiasm as they run into the store. It should worry him a little, but Harry doesn't even flinch. He's just glad to get out of the heat for a bit to cool off. 

Louis ends up buying enough sweets for them to knock out Niall, even indulging Harry with a licorice wand for him to munch on and satisfy his random craving for licorice of all things - _black_ licorice. It makes him want to gag, but for some reason the baby wants it. And what baby wants baby gets according to Louis, who really should stop snickering about it where Harry can see. It's his fault their children seem to love torturing him with things he doesn't like.

"What?" He says innocently between giggles. Harry pouts at him over the wand between his lips, making a face when Louis pulls out his phone and snaps a picture of him. "You're just so cute, love. All grumpy when baby Tommo makes you eat unhealthy."

"Licorice!" Harry snarls and takes another bite, chewing angrily. "Why couldn't it have been a chocolate frog? I would've _loved_ a chocolate frog!"

Louis quickly taps something out on his phone before slipping it back into his shorts pocket, reaching out for Harry's free hand and tangling their fingers together. "Do you want a chocolate frog, babe? I'll run back inside and get you one. How many do you want? I can buy them all out if you'd like," he babbles, running his thumb gently over the back of Harry's hand soothingly.

Harry snorts, blushing a little at how fast Louis is to take care of him whenever he needs something. Even when he just _wants_ something. "If I eat anymore sweets this baby is gonna kickstart into early labour," he says, giving Louis' fingers a squeeze. His phone vibrates in his pocket then with a notification so he shoves the rest of the licorice wand in his mouth, chomping stickily as he picks his phone out of his shorts hoping that there hasn't been some sort of issue with Liam and Niall watching over their pets. Their puppy Baymax has taken a huge liking to the twins since they brought him home from the shelter a year ago, causing all kinds of trouble around the house with them when they get into one of their playful moods. Crookshanks, their cat that they adopted back when Harry was a couple months into his pregnancy with the twins and overly hormonal over the littlest of things has not been a fan of the energetic Corgi, preferring to stay holed up in Lydia's room all hours of the day when the dog takes reign of the house. Harry was a little nervous to leave them alone together for so long, but he has faith that Liam can contain them if anything happens. Niall is really just there to be in charge of picking up the post for them.

It turns out to be an Instagram notification instead, alerting him that Louis has tagged him in a photo. He slides his thumb over the screen and watches as a picture of him smiling goofily around the licorice wand in his mouth pops up, baby bump distinctly poking out and the magical world of Harry Potter bustling around him. The caption beneath it reads  **LouisTommo: **_Babe and Baby enjoying some sweets :)_ ** _@HarryTommo._  **There's already over one hundred likes on it, Louis' following surprisingly being well into the thousands from his popular job at The Warner Bros Studio Tour in London as one of the active tour interactors and all the adorable pictures he posts of their children that somehow make it to the popular page. It's sweet. Harry doesn't blame anyone for following Louis so obsessively - Louis' _amazing_. 

He leans over to smack a noisy kiss to Louis' cheek and then pulls back to snap a picture of his own, this one of their kids walking in front of them. The twins are still occupied with the task of holding Lydia's hand, her small arms swinging back and forth between them as they point out everything they recognize from the movies to her with as much patience as their little energetic hearts can muster. It's too cute of a photo-op for Harry to pass up, so he posts it to his Instagram and captions it **HarryTommo:** _Double Trouble leading the way._ tagging Louis in it as well before slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"Daddy can we ride the dragon?" Halston squeals over the crowd, stopping in front of the entrance to the Dragon Challenge and turning back towards Harry and Louis with twinkling eagerness.

"You wanna ride the roller coaster?" Louis laughs, bending down to pick Lydia up when she makes grabby hands for him.

"Yeah!" He says excitedly. "It's where you and papa met!"

"Papa slayed the dragon for you!" Holden adds, slapping gleefully at Halston's arm. "I wanna slay the dragon and meet my witch or wizard too!" He says and Halston gasps out an agreement.

Harry blushes at the memory, remembering a then twenty year old Louis in his ratty leather uniform suspenders with sweat pooling in his collarbones, securely strapping Harry's young and impressionable self into the coaster car. He remembers immediately thinking of how beautiful Louis was, how all he wanted in that moment was to reach out and put his fingers through Louis' chest to grab ahold of his heart; it was definitely love at first sight. There's no doubt that Harry was ruined for anyone else right then.

"Alright alright," Louis giggles, smiling dopily at Harry over Lydia's head. "We can go slay the Horntail. Find you boys a nice witch or wizard to woo like I did to your papa."  

"Hey," Harry pouts, "I was the one who wooed you first."

"That you did, love," Louis quickly amends. He kisses the corner of Harry's jaw and gently places Lydia into his arms, making sure her legs don't bump Harry's belly. "But I did the rest of the wooing to get you to where you are today," he whispers with a smirk, causing Harry's skin to heat up even more under the Florida sun.

The twins start to whine impatiently when Louis continues to tell Harry what other kinds of wooing he'd like to do to him under his breath, making him squirm and flush with hunger to get his hands all over his husband. So he shoves Louis in the direction of the ride, storing the dirty promises to the back of his mind for later when they aren't surrounded by their children and shouting a _"have fun!"_ after his boys as they run off towards the Dragon Challenge. He shifts Lydia against his side and adjusts his shirt, feeling way too tight and tingly now in the middle of a crowded amusement park. "Alright, love," he says to Lydia when she gently pulls on his braid for attention, "how about some Butterbeer and a nice sit in the shade while we wait for your daddy and brothers?"

She gives him a tiny nod and goes back to playing with the end of Harry's braid, paying no attention to the loose curls that flopped out of her bun and onto her forehead. Harry giggles at her softly and sweeps the hair out of her face for her, pressing a few quick kisses to her cheek to give her some of his Lyddy-Love. He starts chattering away about how he bought Louis a Butterbeer on their first date as he walks them towards the vendor cart that sells cold drinks, letting Lydia pretend to listen about how her daddies fell in love as if she hasn't been forced to hear every single story about them since she was in Harry's belly.  

He finds them a seat at one of the benches in the Owlrey once they've got their drink and sits them down with their shared Butterbeer, placing Lydia in front of him on top of the table. He takes a moment to relax, feeling hot and tired and a little bloated from all the walking they've done today -  _definitely_ pregnant. His eyes slip closed, allowing him to cool down; only for a second, though, of course.

"Pa." Harry lifts his head from where he had tilted it back, catching Lydia motioning towards the cup of Butterbeer. "Papa, beer," she says more firmly.

"Oi, little one," he chuckles and grabs her feet, "no beer for you until you're thirty, got it?" She starts to giggle and swing her legs back and forth, trying to shake Harry's hands off of her while chanting " _papa!"_  over and over again in a soft voice. Harry relents and reaches for the Butterbeer, lifting it up to Lydia's mouth so she can take a foamy sip. She pulls away with a foam mustache that's so cute Harry can't help but take another picture for Instagram, captioning it **HarryTommo :** _Lyddybug or Dumbledore?_

They finish off the Butterbeer fairly quickly, since Harry's craving for sweet things has increased tenfold with this latest pregnancy, and stay under the shade of the Owlery while they continue to wait for Louis and the twins to return from the Dragon Challenge. Lydia gets fascinated with Harry's belly when the baby starts up another kicking storm, placing her tiny hands all over his bump and giggling to herself whenever she feels a jab against her palms. It's sort of soothing, so Harry lets her occupy herself with his belly while he closes his eyes again and allows himself to relax under the Florida heat. 

He's making a list of possible boy names that start with either H or L when he hears the squeals of Halston and Holden break through the noisy amusement park crowd.

"Papa! Papa!" They tackle Harry as softly as they can, being mindful of Lydia on Harry's lap and his bulging stomach holding their baby brother, speaking loudly at the same time. "Papa! We slayed the Horntail!" 

"Yeah?" Harry squeals back, matching their excitement.

Holden frantically nods his head. "Just like you did for daddy!

"But we didn't meet our witch," Halston counters a bit sourly.

"Or wizard," Holden adds. "But it was so much fun! We went so _fast_ , papa. Daddy screamed!"

"Oi!" Louis squawks as he jogs up behind them, pinching Holden's side in retaliation. He plops down on the bench next to Harry and scoops Lydia off of his lap, placing her on his own. "Harry, our son is a liar. I did not scream; I yelled. There is a difference."

Harry covers his giggles with the back of his hand, feeling his whole body inflate with love for Louis and their kids as he listens to them bicker back and forth and babble on about how much fun they had on the ride. It takes him back to when he first rode the Dragon Challenge again, barely remembering what the coaster was like because he was too occupied with thoughts of the hot ride attendant that he wanted to marry the second the roller coaster came to a stop. He doesn't even care that he can't reminisce by riding it again; he's _married_ to that hot ride attendant now, with three beautiful kids and another one on the way. Eighteen year old Harry totally won at life.

"Sure, Lou," he says and puckers his lips for a kiss. Louis happily obliges, pecking him on the mouth a few times before he pulls away. Harry bristles. "So what's next, Tomlinsons?"

The twins clamber onto the bench beside Harry, unceremoniously sitting on each other in the process. "Oh! Can we go to Ollivanders?" Halston suggests.

"Please!" Holden chimes in, wiggling onto his brother's lap. "I want a wand! All wizards need a wand, papa!"

"You heard him, papa," Louis grins, "you can't deny a wizard his given right to a wand. That would be barbaric."

"Alright," Harry chuckles. He pulls Holden away from Halston when he starts to bounce on his lap and sets him on the bench. "We can go to Ollivanders," he agrees. The twins cheer at that and climb off the seat as fast as they can, insisting that they go right this second and for Harry and Louis to _"hurry the heck up dads, Mr. Ollivander is waiting"_. Louis and Harry both laugh at their cuteness, hoisting themselves up from their spots on the bench - Harry with the help of Louis' arm around his waist for support - and quickly follow after the twins who've run off in excitement towards Ollivanders Wand Shop.

***

Despite the long queue that they had to wait in, and the complaints they had to endure from the twins, they end up at the front of the group in the shop when it's their turn for Ollivanders experience. Halston and Holden are gazing around in awe, pointing out some of the wand boxes that are moving in and out of the wall - by magic, of course - and successfully gain the attention of Mr. Ollivander himself when he steps through the door. They couldn't be more pleased when he chooses the both of them to find their wands.

"This wand here has a dragon heartstring core," Ollivander says, handing Holden a long black wand with a spiral handle. "And this one," he places a slim, light brown wand into Halston's eagerly awaiting hands, "has the core of unicorn hair."

"Cool," they both whisper, looking back at Harry and Louis with wide smiles on their blushing faces.

Ollivander taps Holden on the shoulder and points above his head. "You see that bell up there?" Holden looks up and nods. "I want you to point your wand at it and give it a nice wave. Go on," he prompts, taking a small step back and sending Harry a wink over the twins' heads as he watches on.

Holden doesn't waste a second to lift his wand in the air, pointing it at the bell hanging on the wall. He gives his hand a rough flick towards the targeted object and watches in amazement as the bell starts to wildly move back and forth, chiming loudly in the small space of the shop. His mouth drops open in shock, like he can't believe he actually made it move. "Oh my god! Did you see that!" he smacks Halston in the arm and the both of them start jumping up and down. "I did magic! Lydia are you _watching?_ I did _magic!_ " His squeals of excitement get the whole group giggling, sending waves of fond through Harry's flushing veins.

"Your magic is strong," Ollivander says, reaching a hand out to take the wand back from Holden. "Perhaps a little too strong for this particular core. Maybe another would be best," he turns to Halston and gives him a smile, "but how about we see if you and the unicorn hair have a connection, yes? Give a little wave towards those stacks of wands there, son."

Harry rests his head on Louis' shoulder as they continue to watch their sons find their wand, loving every second of their apparent happiness. Lydia sits quietly in Louis' arms, looking around the shop in wonder at all the weird things she's never seen before outside of the screen of their telly at home. He leans over to kiss her head and then returns to Louis' shoulder, feeling sated and loved and happy.

The boxes of wands along the wall start to shake and move when Halston swishes his wand back and forth, successfully causing a magical raucous. It gets the twins giggling in delight, but Ollivander seems to have other plans for them.

"Ah, I should've known," he shakes his head and pulls out two similar wands from behind the display case. One is a dark brown with an acorn looking handle, and the other is an orange color, the handle a simple criss-cross design. He gives Halston the orange wand, and Holden the brown. "These two wands are very special," he explains, "you see, they're brothers. Just like you are. Their cores are made from feathers of the same phoenix tail, giving them a rare bond between the magic that flows within them." Halston and Holden gasp, staring wide-eyed at the wands in their hands as if they hold all the answers in the world. To them, they just might. Harry finds himself having to pinch Louis' side, trying to anchor himself when his heart starts to inflate with more fond for their adorable children.

"Now lift them up!" Ollivander tells them, and the twins thrust them into the air.

The shop starts to light up just like it did in _The_ _Sorcerer's Stone_ when Harry's wand chose him, a glorious symphony sounding throughout the place like angels descending from the sky. It makes the twins squeal with joy, and Harry couldn't be any happier.

"Excellent! The wands have chosen their wizards!" Ollivander says to the group, clapping his hands together. "These boys have great magic in their veins, I can feel it. Thank you all for choosing my shop to purchase your wands my fellow witches and wizards, and have a wonderfully magical day!" 

Everyone filters out of Ollivanders and back into Hogsmeade, dispersing across the park. Halston and Holden immediately latch onto Louis' legs when they step outside and wave their brand new wands in the air. "Daddy we're officially wizards now!" Holden shrieks, pulling on the bottom of Louis' shorts with sticky fingers. Louis laughs and ruffles his hair, doing the same to Halston when he makes a noise of complaint, feeling left out. 

"That means we need to get you sorted into your Hogwarts apparel then," he says.

"More air conditioning?" Harry pipes in, tugging at his shirt collar to fan out his sweaty chest. 

Louis smirks at him in sympathy. "Getting hot again, love?"

Harry nods and puts a hand on his cocked hip, resting the other on top of his bump. As much as he loves being pregnant and bringing more Tomlinsons into the world, he could really do without all the hormonal imbalances. Especially in this weather, with thousands of other sweaty people surrounding them and two rowdy children to keep track of. He sends out a silent thank you for being blessed with a docile Lydia.

"Alright babe, we'll get you cooled down," Louis complies, gently peeling the twins off of his legs so he's not struggling to walk with them hanging on him. He shifts Lydia in his arms and reaches out to tangle his fingers with Harry's, giving his palm a loving squeeze. His eyes sparkle just a bit more than usual under the light of the sun when he smiles at Harry, blinding him with adoration and shocking him with love, never once ceasing to remind Harry of everything he has with this wonderful man that he gets to call his for the rest of his life. He loves him _so_ much. 

He squeezes Louis' hand back and prods the twins to move along with the tip of his shoe, a permanent smile plastered on his flushed cheeks as they head over to Filch's Emporium.

The second they step foot into the crowded store Harry immediately feels relieved with the rush of cool air. He almost drops Louis' sticky hand from his to strip out of his drenched t-shirt, ready to let his heavy skin breathe in the refreshing draft. But he figures it would be a little inappropriate with his children present. And all of the other sweaty tourists. And his five month baby belly. He's just so damn _hot_.

Harry shakes it off and tries to let his body cool down, looking around at all of the Harry Potter merchandise, a wave of nostalgia washing over him. "So what houses are my little honorary wizards in?" He questions when his eyes land on a familiar Gryffindor mug.

"Can't go off to Hogwarts without all of your proper gear can you, boys? Louis adds, showing Lydia a stuffed Hedwig on a nearby shelf.

Halston gasps at the opportunity and runs over to the Hogwarts Housing apparel, instantly grabbing one of the green and silver striped scarves hanging on the wall. "I want a Slytherin scarf!" He declares, tugging the garment off of its hanger and waving it happily in the air. "'Cause I'm a Slytherin! Just like daddy!"  

Holden skips over to the yellow and black scarves and proudly puffs out his chest towards his brother. "Well _I'm_ a Hufflepuff. So I want this one," he states.  

"No you're not!" Halston scoffs. He wraps the scarf sloppily around his neck and tugs on it. "We're twins, so we are _both_ Slytherin."

"Nuh uh!" Holden shrieks, jabbing his thumb into his chest with a little too much force. Harry feels an argument coming on, and it doesn't seem like one he's going to enjoy diffusing.

"I'm loyal!" Holden continues, raising his voice just like he does when he's about to say something that none of them are going to like hearing. He balls his hands into fists and puts them on his hips, making sure that Halston is listening to him. "Remember that time Uncle Niall took us rock climbing and told us not to tell anyone because papa and daddy would be mad?" Halston's mouth drops open in defeat, understanding flashing across his face. Harry puts his head in his hands. "Well _I_ didn't tell them," Holden says proudly, "or anyone else! So that makes me loyal."

"Niall did  _what?"_ Louis screeches, dropping the stuffed Hedwig he was playfully poking Lydia with. "Bloody hell, H," he pinches the bridge of his nose with his free hand, ignoring the dirty looks they're getting from the people around them. "We're getting a restraining order against that fucking leprechaun when we get back home," he angrily mumbles under his breath. "First he tells my bloody five year olds that I eat dick everyday and then he takes them out to practically get killed, fuckin' bugger. I swear on me life he's a dead man."

Harry lifts his head up and giggles, rubbing a soothing hand down Louis' back. "We'll deal with Neil later, babe. Let's sort out these two first so we don't have any tantrums on our hands while we're here."

Louis huffs out a sigh and kisses Harry's cheek. "Alright, fine. So we've got another Slytherin and a Hufflepuff, but what about Miss Lyddybug?"

"Oh!" The twins immediately drop their argument in favor of this more interesting revelation, rushing back over to their sister who has stayed content and comfortable in the warmth of Louis' arms. They tug gently on her feet to get her attention.

"I think Lydia's a Ravenclaw," Halston says, fixing one of her shoelaces that's come undone.

Holden nods his head in agreement. "Yeah! Lydia is _so_ smart. She knows how to color inside the lines!"

"That she does," Harry coos. He strokes his knuckle softly across her cheek, bending down so he can give her a kiss when she puckers her lips at him. "My smart little Ravenclaw, already such an easily talented artist amongst the pretentious world of coloring books." His gaze shifts away to look at Louis and finds him smiling down at them, the crinkles by his eyes so deep they're almost bleeding fond. It's a beautiful sight - Louis' love. Harry wants to cry.

"So are our houses all sorted?" Louis asks them, addressing the twins more so than anyone else. They cheer in response and wave their respective Slytherin and Hufflepuff scarves around, happy with their decisions and ready to officially set forth into the wizarding world.

They continue to peruse the shop, picking out more Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and even some Ravenclaw apparel to take home. The twins get excited whenever they find something that they recognize from the movies and beg Louis and Harry to buy it for them - the most expensive of them being an actual replicated toy of the Nimbus 2001 broomstick that Malfoy's father bought the Slytherin quidditch team in _The_ _Chamber of Secrets_. They begged them so hard, almost on the verge of tears within six seconds of asking for it, that Harry knew they were gonna end up purchasing the bloody thing before the twins could even utter a _please_. Spoiling their kids is something that neither Harry or Louis will be ashamed of; and if they can do it, then they will.

After they've successfully bought out half of Filch's Emporium, Lydia finally shows some interest in riding the rides and suggests that they try out the Flight of the Hippogriff with as many vague bird and horse gestures as she can think of. The twins happily agree, so they all head out of the store, heavily filled bags in hand and three well behaved Tomlinson children leading the way.

"Which house do you think this little one will be in?" Louis asks as they step back into the dimming park. He pulls Harry into his side with an arm around his waist and places a warm palm against the side of his belly.

"I'm not sure," Harry says, smiling at Halston and Holden walking in front of them, playfully swinging Lydia's arms back and forth between them. He turns to look at Louis, smile growing impossibly wider at the sight of his husband beside him, and lets everything about this beautiful time in their lives sink in.

"All I know is that no matter who they are, they'll fit right into our amazingly loving family."

***

Back at the hotel, Harry cuddles into Louis' side in their room's plush king sized bed with Lydia sleeping soundly between them, Halston and Holden passed out and curled around each other at their feet.

Louis smooths a palm over Harry's belly, gently rubbing back and forth to calm their squirming baby to sleep as well. He keeps his hand protectively over Harry's bump even when his eyes start to droop, mouthing a soft _"I love you"_ to Harry with a drowsy smile staining his lips. Harry's entire body thrums with emotion as he whispers it back, thinking about how lucky he is to have Louis, to have _this -_  his beautiful family that means so much to him. There are a million other things in the world he could ask for, but this is it for him. This is all he wants forever.

He wouldn't change a thing, not even for all the magic in the world. 

He thinks this is magical enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this series !! Thank you all so much for reading (: Comments are nice and I like them so that'd be cool if you left one, or a kudos works too, no pressure. Maybe some of you could convince me to write another one with the kids when they're older since I've been thinking about it, if that's something you'd like. You can find me on [Tumblr](http://njhpipedream.tumblr.com) also. (:


End file.
